Foot Mystics
The Foot Mystics, also known as Heralds of the Shredder or Mystic Ninjas, are five elemental entities who each controls a classic element: Metal, Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. They all have the ability to regenerate body parts or shape their own bodies. Their bodies themselves are made of the element they command. The Earth, Fire, and Metal Mystics are voiced by Sean Schemmel while the Wind and Water Mystics by Brian Maillard in the 2003 TV series. Appearances 2003 series Overview It is seen in the series that the Mystics are powerful enough to even outmatch the Ninja Tribunal. They are called "Heralds of the Shredder" because they were loyal servants of the true Demon Shredder. They were first seen in the series as guards of the Utrom Shredder because they were being controlled by the Heart of Tengu. This artifact is demonic and holds the commands of the Mystics. The Utrom Shredder somehow knew this and took advantage of it. In Return to New York, Part 2, the Mystics awaken when the TMNT and Splinter attempt to infiltrate the Utrom Shredder's tower. The Mystics outmatched the TMNT, until Splinter used the Sword of Tengu against their foes, using the elements the Mystics were composed of against each other. The Lost Episodes Fast Forward Special abilities It is implied that whilst under the control of the Utrom Shredder and Karai, the Foot Mystic's powers were weaker than when they were in their true forms. Nonetheless they were still impossible to defeat through physical skill alone, requiring the powers of the Sword of Tengu or meditation in order to be beaten. The Foot Mystics combined powers also enable them to create extremely realistic illusions, although Master Splinter managed to see through them. Furthermore, the Mystics could create impenetrable barriers which they used to protect Michelangelo from a member of the Elite Guard, despite not even being in the same room at the time. In the Foot Mystics true forms, their powers increase to such a degree that they are able to outmatch the mighty Ninja Tribunal in combat, removing them from the war against the Shredder and forcing the Tribunal's acolytes to continue without them. It is interesting to note that despite their devastating power, the Tengu Shredder considered them to be among his weaker minions. However apart from the Tengu Shredder himself, the Foot Mystics are arguably the most powerful villains shown in the series. Individually, the Mystics have powers and abilities which are related to whichever element they represent. The Metal Mystic, who controls metal can form blades that can stab or tear enemies asunder. He can also create liquid metal and metallic dust. The Earth Mystic is larger and more muscular. He can create dust, sand, dirt and mud that blinds or overwhelms enemies, hurl large boulders, form fissures and tunnel underground. The Fire Mystic is the leader. He can create large flames and fireballs that packs a burning touch and explosive power. The Water Mystic can make waves of water and choking giant bubbles that submerges someone and drown them. He is also capable of creating walls of ice as well as freezing. The Wind Mystic is the most agile and flexible. He can conjure powerful wind currents such as tornadoes and can dodge many attacks and is shown to run faster than other beings. Although all of the Mystic Ninjas can fly, the Wind Ninja is the fastest while in the air. The Foot Mystics are gifted with exceptionally long lifespans but do not seem to be truly immortal as it is implied that their defeat in Enter the Dragons resulted in their permanent destruction. Toys The Foot Fire Mystic toy was released in 2004. Video game appearances Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Foot Clan